True hero
by ProwlPony100
Summary: It is like Spiderman but more mystearus. Prowl X OC. Enjoy please review.


_**True hero**_

**"IT WASN'T MA FAULT YA'LL JUST WALK RIGHT ON OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND MADE ME CRASH INTA YA'LL WHILE HOLDEN AND BUCKET OF PAINT!" A yelled at Prowl who got in ma way resulting in me crashin inta him and spilling paint all over his foot. Pink paint. Prowl just walked away. This was the 5th argument that day. "You two fight like an old married couple" Sari stated. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" We yelled together. A stormed of ta ma room and started ta smash, throw and yell at random objects. "That ninja is just as dumb as the D-cons!" "Jade can I come in?" A heard Prime yell. He was like a father ta me. "Whatever just make it quick Prime!" A said and he came in. "Sari told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Prime asked. "A was just walking ta ma room when Prowl got in ma way making me spill paint over his foot. A said A sorry but he yelled at me A mean wtf has him in such a crappie mood?!" "I don't know Jade...You two act like old sparkmate's you know that" "We are not a couple smartaft!" A yelled and Prime chuckled then left. "A swear if Prowl yell's at me one more tame I'ma goin ta leave him with a truck louda dents!" A hissed angrily. A felt a tear roll down ma cheek. Soon A was cryin. "Why is he bein so nasty ta me! A wish we could just stay friends. Its almost like he doesn't want me around" A said cryin. A grabbed ma things and climbed out the window. A was goin to ma farm for a few days to calm down some. **

**_At the farm_**

**A got ta ma farm and went inta ma old house A always came here. I have animals ta feed some A didn't sell the farm. "If Prowl want's me gown so be it" A cried. A thought about ending ma life but that wouldn't solve a thing. Prowl was ma closest friend and A didn't want him to be angry at me. A went over ta ma piano. "Maybe a song will help me calm down" A had left a letter for tha bots tellin them not worry that I'ma just at the farm. A started to play 'When Irish Eyes are Smiling' A started to sing along loudly.**

**"There's a tear in your eye,**  
**And I'm wondering why,**  
**For it never should be there at all.**  
**With such pow'r in your smile,**  
**Sure a stone you'd beguile,**  
**So there's never a teardrop should fall.**  
**When your sweet lilting laughter's**  
**Like some fairy song,**  
**And your eyes twinkle bright as can be;**  
**You should laugh all the while**  
**And all other times smile,**  
**And now, smile a smile for me.**

**Cho: When Irish eyes are smiling,**  
**Sure, 'tis like the morn in Spring.**  
**In the lilt of Irish laughter**  
**You can hear the angels sing.**  
**When Irish hearts are[ happy,**  
**All the world seems bright and gay.**  
**And when Irish eyes are smiling,**  
**Sure, they steal your heart away.**

**For your smile is a part**  
**Of the love in your heart,**  
**And it makes even sunshine more bright.**  
**Like the linnet's sweet song,**  
**Crooning all the day long,**  
**Comes your laughter and light.**  
**For the springtime of life**  
**Is the sweetest of all**  
**There is ne'er a real care or regret;**  
**And while springtime is ours**  
**Throughout all of youth's hours,**  
**Let us smile each chance we get"**

**A was happy about how well A did. A smiled and played the piano louder and the horse's started to sing along in their horse language. After that A played 'Red River Valley' A knew the song so I sang along.**

**" From this valley they say you are going,**  
**We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile,**  
**For they say you are taking the sunshine**  
**Which has brightened our pathways a while.**

**Chorus**

**Come and sit by my side if you love me;**  
**Do not hasten to bid me adieu,**  
**But remember the Red River Valley,**  
**And the girl that has loved you so true.**

**I've been thinking a long time, my darling,**  
**Of the sweet words you never would say,**  
**Now, alas, must my fond hopes all vanish?**  
**For they say you are going away.**

**Won't you think of the valley you're leaving,**  
**Oh, how lonely and sad it will be,**  
**Just think of the fond heart you're breaking,**  
**And the grief you are causing to me.**

**From this valley they say you are going,**  
**When you go, may your darling go too?**  
**Would you leave her behind unprotected,**  
**When she loves no one other than you.**

**As you go to your home by the ocean,**  
**May you never forget those sweet hours,**  
**That we spent in the Red River Valley,**  
**And the love we exchanged 'mid the flowers.**

**I have promised you, darling, that never**  
**Will a word from my lips cause you pain,**  
**And my life, it will be yours forever,**  
**If you only will love me again.**

**They will bury me where you have wandered,**  
**Near the hills where the daffodils grow,**  
**When you're gone from the Red River valley,**  
**For I can't live without you I know."**

**A smiled then hid when A heard metalic footstep. A put the recording of ma playing and singing on the piano seat. A looked out ma window from ma hiding place and A saw...Prowl. He was looking for me. Suddenly A went to the piano and started ta play 'Home On The Range' A started to talk as ma voice cracked. "A don't think A should go back. A might start more arguments with Prowl. A already destroyed our friendship by yellin at him for startling me this morning and callin him name's" A cried and stopped playing. Ma cat Prowler came over ta comfort me. "Prowler what do A do? A was just so mean to Prowl this morning and then the rest of the day. I'ma terrable friend!" A cried hugging Prowler. "Meooooow" "No don't blame him A was the one who started it" A cried. "Meow meow" "A know you do have a point Prowler but A can't tell him. He will never feel the same...And if he did he won't now" "Groooowl hiss!" "Prowler A know...A did tell you that" A said forceing a smile. "Purrrrrrrr meow" "A did tell you to never give up on what you loved...And to always hold your head up high" "Meow meow purr" "Yes you and Fluffy do fight a lot but then make up for it" A was smiling. Fluffy came up ta me. "Meow meow meow meow!" "Your right Fluffy A should try to say I'ma sorry and hope he will forgive me...Even if he doesn't feel the same way we could always just be friends" A said and heard Prowl walk up to the house. A ran inta the barn right next ta the house with the cat following me. "Jade! Where are you?!" A heard Prowl call. A told the cat ta go and got on one of ma horse's. A went outside making ma horse jump over the jumps. A stode up on ma feet on the horse's back as it went over a jump. A saw Prowl gasp and a look of worry on his face. "Jade what are you doing that's dangerus!" He yelled. A smirked and jump of the horse doing a back flip landing on one leg. Prowls optics went wide in amazment. "Howdy sugarcube!" A said back flipping ma way over ta Prowl. "How did you do that?" "Ya'll in't the only one who has tallents" A said with a smirk. A started to do something I'ma really good at...Yodeling.**

**"Whatever happened to the yodeling cowgirls**  
**The road across super screen**  
**Once you over hall and now love the boys**  
**You roll the ring and tex and jeans**

**Whatever happened to the yodeling cowgirls**  
**That I'm till ya to know**  
**They could still re-found**  
**A matter come it down**  
**Then put the song in yodeling show when make a (yodeling)**

**Whatever happened to the yodeling cowgirls**  
**The once you used to dress up cute**  
**With three changing down and rides to around**  
**The more to the cowboy's news**

**Whatever happened to the yodeling cowgirls**  
**They must be a list walk out**  
**But I'm till I found the word**  
**And gonna have some fun**  
**And do the yodeling myself (yodeling)**

**I can't forget the yodeling cowgirls**  
**The road across super screen**  
**Once you over hall and now love the boys**  
**You roll the ring and tex and jeans**

**I won't forget the yodeling cowgirls**  
**That I'm till ya to know**  
**They could still re-found**  
**A matter come it down**  
**Then put the song in yodeling show when make a (yodeling)**  
**(yodeling)"**

**A got ma laso and roped and tree then started to swing. A landed on the roof of ma old house and jumped of the roof. A landed on the ground on ma feet. A had ta tell Prowl. "Umm..." A didn't know what to say. "Why did you leave without letting us know?" OMG he was still angry. "A left because A didn't want to start more arguments with ya'll...Because A made ya'll angry" A said ma voice cracked when A talked. Prowl looked shocked. "A was a terrable friend and very nasty ta ya'll this morning Prowl...A wasn't really angry because ya'll scared when ya'll jumped in front of me...Bumblebee was annoying me and A decided ta take ma temper out on ya'll. Might sorry for yelling at ya'll" A said with tears in ma eyes. "I'm sorry as well I'm sorry for yelling at you Jade" Prowl said hugging me. A was shocked. "Ya'll don't need to say sorry...hahahaha If ya'll ask me ya'll should shout more often. Ya'll are ta soft ya'll need ta yell" A laughed making a joke out of it. Prowl chuckled as well. There was a beeping sound. "Prowl did you find Jade?" A heard Prime say. "Yes Optimus" "When will you be coming back to base?" "I'll ask Jade" Prowl looked at me. "A want to stay at the farm tonight" A said and Prowl nodded. "Jade wants to stay at the farm tonight" "Okay Prowl you stay with her to watch her Prime out" Prowl cut the link with Prime so A decided to talk in ma non-cowgirl voice. "So you are stay here with me Prowl?" "Yes and...You arn't talking the way you always do?" I smirked then smiled happily. "I want to speek diffirently for a few days pal" I said as an evil smirk formed on Prowls face. "Is that so?" I nodded and hardly opened my mouth before he tackled me to ground. "Prowl..." I said in shock then blushed as I saw he was right on top of me. Prowl moved to my ear. "I like your new way of talking" He whispered scratching my cat ear. Yes I had cat ears and a tail that was how I was able to talk to the cats. I purred quietly. Prowl smirked seeing that he found my weakness. "Slag he found my only weakness!" I said as he chuckled. "Your weakness is rather cute" He whispered in my ear. His breath made my ear flicker. I had great hearing and could hear Prowl humming to quiet for a normal human to hear. "Prowl if you purrrrrrrrr Tell anyone about thi- purr" I couldn't finsh my sentence because I was purring to much. Prowl suddenly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock. Prowl pulled away grinning. I looked at him. "aishite imasu" I said and he looked at me confused. "kekkon shimasen ka?" (Japanese for I love you, will you marry me) I looked at his adorable confused face. "I said I love you, will you marry me?" I whispered in his audio. I heard him gasp. I kissed him quickly. "hansamu ne. kimi ga ite shiawase. watashi no isshoo no koibito. itsumademo issho ni itai. anataga inai to yatte ikenai. kisu shite" I new japanese very well. "kimi ha sexy da" I could tell he knew what the last one ment. (You are sexy) "Hai / iie?" I finshed and Prowl looked very confused. "Umm give me a moment to proccess all of that" Prowl said and I laughed. "I said Your handsome You make me happy You are the love of my life I want to be with you forever I need you Kiss me" I said and kissed Prowl. When I broke away I told him the rest. "You are sexy yes/no?" I asked. Prowl smiled and got of me helping me up. "Would you be shocked if I said yes?" I nodded then hugged Prowl. "Aishiteru" Prowl said and I gasped. "You spook japanese Prowl!" I stated and he chuckled. "My answer to the marriage question is yes" I hugged his foot with tears in my eyes. Prowl picked me up and kissed me passonitly. I kissed back. My heart was beating at a million mile's a minuet. "I love you Prowl aaahhh!" My body started to change. It was very painfull. When it stopped I was a robot but human size. I was techno-organic. "What just happened?" I said as a pair of metal wings formed on my back. "I don't know maybe I should take you to Ratchet" I nodded but then something happened. My robotic chest opened and showed I had a spark. Prowl spark chamber then opened to revile his own spark. There was a sudden shock going through my body then both our spark chambers closed. "WTF JUST HAPPENED!" I said in shock. "Don't worry Jade nothing bad happened. Our sparks merged we are now sparkmates" Prowl said and my eyes widened. I smiled as my armor went away. We headed back to back to base. **

_**At base**_

**"I thought you guys were staying at the farm?" Sari said and we told the team what happened. "Well you are sparkmates thats for sure...But Jade turns out when you asked Prowl to marry you his spark sent a shock wave at you turning you half cybetronain so it could make you its sparkmate" Ratchet stated with a smile. "Hey guys look that super hero Kitty shock is in the newspaper. They got a close up still can't figure out her true identady. Listen. Super hero Kitty shock was at the rubbery last week they got a close up but she was wearing her mask as always. Will anyone ever find out who Kitty shock really is? Or is she to forever be a mystery?" "And this is new because?" "She has the same eye colour as Jade!" Sari said and the bots looked at me. "Sari's right and they have same body shape!" I gulped as my ears picked up a faint sound the crackle of fire coming from the park. I riped my clothes of to revile my sleek cat outfit I pulled out a mask that cover's my whole head. "JADE IS KITTY SHOCK!" Everyone said as I took off running.**

_**Prowl P.O.V**_

**"Turn on the news!" I said and Bumblebee did so. We gasped at what we saw. "A giant fire has started at the park! Kitty shock has been spotted running right into the fire. She hasn't come out and-" The news man stopped as an exploshion blasted behind him. We headed out to the park. We saw another human in a mask and suit. "Hahaha! Kitty shock at last we finally meet. I am Wolf blast and I am here to destroy you and this town!" I gasped as he punched her into a building. "Over ma dead body!" She said getting up. "That's the idea" Wolf blast stated as he kicked her. "A will not let ya'll win!" Jade said using a sonic blast to blast him into a car. "She's not going to be able to beat this guy!" Sari said and we all rushed in to help. When we got there something stopped us. It was a force field. "A will not let ya'll destroy this town!" Wolf blast threw a bomb at her making her get blown into a tree. She got up and her mask was riped. Jade pulled out what looked like ninja stars. She threw them at Wolf blast and they blew up. "You may have won this battle Kitty shock but I'll be back. And I'll killed the one's you care about the most!" Wolf blast flew away. "Meow!" Was all Jade said then jump onto a building and start climbing then jumping from roof to roof. "WOO HOO HOO!" She yelled in joy. We went back to base. When at base we saw Jade jump of the roof do a flip and land inside on her feet. "Jade are you okay!?" "Meow!" Was her answer as she climbed up the wall and and onto the roof then hung upside down. "Maybe I should get a new identady" She said went to her room. **

_**3 hours later**_

**I entered Jade's room and saw her in a new outfit training and Sari was with her in an outfit to. "Your doing good Kitten" "Thank you Black ninja" They saw me. "Hello Prowl Sari is now my sidekick. What do you think?" "You are a mystery you know that Black ninja" I said and she smiled. "Sari lets go Wolf blast is back!" Sari nodded and the team all followed them. **

_**Town hall**_

**"Wolf blast!" "So you've changed you suit and got a sidekick" She smirked then whishled. Lots of bats came and Wolf blast killed all of them. Jade got angry and attacked him. Music came from her suit. Jade made a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Wolf blast as Sari ran around him with great speed making a twister. Jade went flying into a building. "Hahahahaha!" Wolf blast grabbed a train as Jade got up. Sari was out cold and Wolf blast had her to. "Well Black ninja you have a choose. Save the only sister you ever had or the train and and let the girl die?" "NOOO! Please don't do this brother!" Jade had a brother. "Your choose" He said throwing the train and Sari in the air. "NOOOOOOOO!" Jade jumped in the air and grabbed Sari in one hand then the train in her other hand. "Bumblebee take Sari away from here!" Bumblebee nodded and took Sari. Jade landed and the train fell on top of her. "BLACK NINJA!" The towns people yelled. The team went over and grabbed the train moving it to the side. Jade took of her mask and threw it to the side. I ran over to her. "Ja-Black ninja are you okay?" "I...did...it Prowl. I saved Sari and the train" She got up as Wolf blast landed behind me. "Why do you fight for this weak old city?" Jade got up and fisted her hands. "Because I care!" She said putting her mask on holding her chest. "I care about this city and its people" She said weakly. I got ready to attack and help her out as did the team. She ran foward and Wolf blast took out a device. Lazer shot at her and start drinning her energy. I threw one of my stars making him drop the whepon. He flew of and I looked to where Jade was and saw her gone. I looked around and saw her on top of a building standing strong. Her cape flowing in the wind. She jumped into the and then she was gone. "Look up there, there she is!" Yelled a little boy smiling.**

_**At base**_

**"The people have now given the Black ninja a new name. Everyone is wondering when will the Pure and Golden hearted Ninja return. But for now her true self is yet to be descovered" I looked at Jade who was on top of the crane. "I have a feeling they will never know" I said as team nodded. "Just one question will stay forever. Who is this masked hero? This is your reported signing out. "She is my wife my life and spark" I said.**

_**Jade P.O.V**_

**I may be a hero but even I'm not perfect. I am the Black ninja!**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
